Al final
by Esteffy
Summary: 2DO CAP UP!que pasa cuando lo que tanto esperabas al fin sucede pero para entonces ya no lo quieres tanto DHR
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su cama, pensativa, tanto tiempo que ella lo había amado y este dia por fin el le había declarado su amor, recordando esto ella sonrió, ahora el era su novio, estaba sola en su habitación cuando de un de repente Parvati y Lavender entraron y le dijeron que el estaba en las escaleras esperando, que bajara ya. Ellas estaban sonriendo, estaban felices por ella, por un minuto parecían realmente sus amigas, ella se levanto sonrió y con un gracias se despidio saliendo de la habitación, ahí estaba el al final de las escaleras, estaba sonriendo, parecía ansioso con solo mirarla, Hermione llego hasta donde estaba el, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y le tomo la mano, juntos salieron de la sala comun mientras que niñas de segundo y tercero suspiraban al verlos.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras del castillo, nunca desviaron la mirada, simplemente estaban absortos mirándose fijamente, salieron del castillo y caminaron hacia un arbol que estaba a 10 metros del sauce boxeador, se sentaron y pasaron toda la noche platicando de todo, era genial para Hermione poder hablar asi con el, sin censura, sin vergüenza, simplemente hablar de lo que les viniera a la mente.  
  
Juntos regresaron al castillo, ella estaba un poco adormilada y caminaba lentamente, nunca solto la mano de el, siempre la apretaba un poco mas, como si temiera que si lo soltaba el se fuese a escapar, llegaron a la sala comun, se besaron tiernamente como si tuvieran miedo de romperse en el beso, ella fue la primera en separarse, con un buenas noches se despidio de el y se fue a su cuarto.  
  
Parvati y Lavender estaban dormidas, ella sin hacer ruido, se acostó en su cama, ni siquiera se puso la pijama, ella estaba segura de que lo amaba pero no sentía la felicidad que ella creía sentir cuando el momento de enamorarse plenamente llegara, era algo asi como la felicidad de conseguir lo que querias, como conseguir un capricho, ella creyo que con el tiempo sentiria la felicidad como ella quería, solo con tiempo.  
  
Se desperto con los rayos del sol atravesando por su ventana, eran ya las 6:30 de la mañana, las clases empezaban hasta las nueve, sus compañeras seguían dormidas asi que decidio darse un largo baño, se metio a la tina y se quedo dormida con las sales aromatizantes, media hora después se desperto y salió de la tina, se vistio con el uniforme del colegio y aunque era aun muy temprano, bajo a desayunar, no quiso esperar a nadie, no sabia por que pero no tenia ganas de estar con nadie.  
  
Llego al comedor y se sento en su silla habitual, sabia que dentro de media hora el comedor se llenaria y el llegaria tan lindo como siempre, todas las mañanas lo esperaba con ansias, lo amaba secretamente, el le sonreia como siempre, y ella lamentaba no ver un cambio en esa sonrisa, siempre era la misma sonrisa fraternal, y era siempre la misma mirada de ese color celeste que la miraba como si mirara a una hermana, simplemente a una hermana.  
  
Escucho pasos y no era exactamente el, sino que era otra persona, era el, el muchacho mas despreciado de Hogwarts, era Draco Malfoy, el no había cambiado mucho, ahora estaba mas palido de lo normal, estaba mas delgado de lo normal, tenia una aparencia un tanto descuidada desde que aquello había pasado, el suceso que sacudio a todo el mundo mágico.  
  
| | |%~DIARIO EL PROFETA~% | | | | | |La mañana del jueves pasado | |paso algo | |inesperado en la mansión de | |los Malfoy, | |Lucius Malfoy se encontro | |con algo que | |verdaderamente lo lastimo, | |su esposa, | |Narcisa Malfoy amanecio | |muerta en el | |piso de la cocina, se dice | |ser obra de | |algunos seguidores de | |Voldemort, quien | |fue derrotado hace dos años,| |ya que Lucius | |fungio como espia del | |Ministerio siendo de | |gran ayuda para derrotar a | |Voldemort, aun | |no sabemos que se va a hacer| |respecto a | |este crimen que esperemos se| |resuelva pronto. |  
  
Ella aun conservaba el recorte de periódico con esa noticia, no sabia porque pero decidio conservarlo, ahora Draco estaba devastado, nadie creyo que el quisiera a su madre hasta que lo vieron después del incidente, ahora no le tomaba importancia a insultar o a arreglarse como lo hacia anteriormente, le hacia menos caso a las muchachas y pasaba mas tiempo en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes, en esos momentos el tenia el mismo promedio que Hermione, ella lo había visto muchas veces en la biblioteca pero nunca cruzaron palabras, ni siquiera una mirada, por mas lastima que sintiera por lo de su madre ella aun no olvidaba los rencores que le tenia por tantos años de humillación.  
  
Draco esa mañana se veía igual de descuidado que antes, no le tomaba tiempo a nada ni a nadie, solo se dedicaba a leer y estudiar, en clase casi no participaba y se había salido del equipo de Quidditch por lo que las escobas no se habian renovado, en su Sala Comun nadie lo respetaba como antes, el no era el Slytherin modelo que siempre había sido, ahora era todo lo que un Slytherin no debia ser, por el simple hecho de mostrar sus sentimientos de dolor por la muerte de su madre.  
  
Draco se sento en la ultima silla de la mesa de Slytherin donde nadie lo molestaria, Hermione no se inmuto por su presencia simplemente siguió desayunando como siempre, tranquila, pensativa, aun seguia con la idea en la cabeza de que tal vez en esos momentos ella no era completamente feliz, estaba ansiosa por encontrar la pieza que faltaba en su vida para ser feliz realmente. Quince minutos pasaron y los Gryffindors comenzaron a bajar a desayunar, entre ellos Ron, el se acerco y le rodeo el cuello con las manos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla ella sonrió pero no sintió amor sino que sintió resignación por el abrazo.  
  
Harry la saludo y se sento en el lugar que estaba frente a ella, el sabia que algo le pasaba, simplemente lo sabia. 


	2. Un hombro para llorar

Sentada en el desayuno no entendía cual era la razón del vacío que sentía, por meses estuvo ilusionada con ron, Ron Weasley con el que había peleado tantas veces, y ahora que lo tenía, que había conseguido lo que ella creía que quería, no se sentía a gusto, no se sentía con la felicidad que había escuchado decir a Parvati y a Lavender sobre estar enamoradas, ellas se veían tan felices, claro que Vivian felices porque andaban con cualquier cosa que se moviera, pero ella no, a ella no le brillaban los ojos, ni le latía el corazón de una manera acelerada cuando lo veía, simplemente no fue lo que esperaba, se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba enamorada.

Ahora la cuestión era como hacérselo saber, como decirle a su amigo de tantos años que no lo quería como él esperaba, era todo tan confuso.

Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto demasiado seria, ¿no estás feliz?- dijo Ron

¿Qué? Ah, no nada, solo estaba pensando en la tarea de Snape- respondió Hermione

Pero ¿Que te preocupa? Si ya sabes que lo vas a sacar bien pequeño cerebrito- dijo Ron

Si, lo sé- respondió Hermione desviando la mirada

No soportaba verlo, le parecía una traición lo que le estaba haciendo, era inconcebible para ella, creía que su amistad se derrumbaría con una declaración como esa, era demasiado sentido, se enojo mucho tiempo con Harry por celos, no se quería imaginar cómo se enojaría con ella. En medio de sus pensamientos noto una mirada que se clavaba en su rostro, era Harry, la miraba fijamente intentando descifrarla, desvió su mirada de la de Harry y se escapo corriendo del gran comedor.

¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- le pregunto Ron a Harry

No sé, seguro está nerviosa por los finales- respondió Harry

¡Pero si faltan 3 meses! ¡Realmente está loca!

Si, y tu eres su novio jajajajja- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa levantándose de la mesa para ir a clases

Hermione salió frenética del comedor, no se atrevía a hacerlo, sabía que no lo podía hacer, era herirlo demasiado, pero entonces que iba a hacer, como iba a fingir ser su novia, bueno, no fingir, sería su novia en serio pero no quería serlo, o si, bueno, realmente no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, no entendía ese vacío y la verdad no quería pensar que fuera por causa de Ron, sino… bueno era mejor dejar de pensar en eso e irse a clases.

Entro a su primera clase, francamente no se dio cuenta de que clase era, se sentó en medio de sus amigos y no dijo una palabra, miro fijamente al profesor sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decía, sin tratar de entenderlo, no le importo, de hecho no se dio cuenta que no había atendido la clase. Salió lo mas normalmente posible con sus amigos e intento una conversación con ellos. Harry hablaba sobre Quidditch y Ron le seguía la conversación al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Hermione, ella quedo paralizada, caminaba por inercia, se dio cuenta que su problema era Ron, no se sentía a gusto con él, no era lo mismo que cuando eran solo amigos, sabía que él estaba feliz, se notaba que estaba feliz, se sentía tan cómodo con ella que parecía casi natural, para él.

Se separo de ellos diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, a ambos se les hizo extraña la rapidez con que huyo de ellos pero les pareció que su obsesividad había aumentado. Ron pensó que sería bueno seguirla pero recordó que ella se pone un tanto aprehensiva en lo que se refiere a la biblioteca y el estudio así que decidió quedarse con Harry y hacer su tarea en un lugar más divertido que la biblioteca como la sala común. Harry sabia que a Hermione le pasaba algo, era menos despistado que Ron y decidió que le preguntaría en la noche en algún lugar lejos de Ron que era lo que le sucedía porque era una actitud muy extraña hasta para Hermione pero no le dijo nada a Ron y siguió platicando con él.

Hermione llego a la biblioteca y se metió en el primer pasillo que vio, estaba agitada de tanto correr que hasta parecía asustada, trato de calmarse, estaba en la biblioteca con todo el silencio del mundo por lo que podía pensar sin que nadie la molestara, empezaba a considerar como una pérdida de tiempo estar preocupándose por esas cosas, sabía que tenía que estudiar porque ese promedio no se iba a mantener solo así que decidió ponerse a estudiar.

Las manecillas del reloj enorme que estaba en la pared comenzaron a girar y la luz del sol ya no entraba con tanta fuerza por los ventanales, las lámparas de los pupitres ocupados comenzaron a encenderse haciendo notar a los estudiantes que ya había anochecido y como una manera de mandarlos a sus dormitorios. Muchos hicieron caso a esta señal y se fueron a sus salas pero unos pocos quedaron en los pupitres leyendo, una de ellos era Hermione, a pesar que no tenía nada más que estudiar, se quedo allí para evitar llegar a la sala común a una hora en la que Harry y Ron seguirían despiertos, miro a su alrededor y vio 2 lámparas prendidas además de la suya, se preguntaba que hacían tan tarde en la biblioteca. En uno de los pupitres estaba Luna leyendo sus revistas amarillistas, seguramente las leía ahí para que no la molestaran sus compañeros y en el otro estaba Draco absorto en su libro, ni siquiera noto que ella lo estaba mirando, Hermione desvió la mirada y siguió leyendo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y fue cuando decidió que tenía que irse a dormir, se levanto, recogió sus cosas y se marcho, tenía que caminar con cuidado por los pasillos para no despertar a las personas de los cuadros y que le armaran un escándalo.

Mientras caminaba sintió que su sala común estaba más lejos que de costumbre, de hecho estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, giro en el pasillo y quedo frente a frente con Draco, a pesar de lo que decían aun mantenía esa mirada gélida que te paralizaba, este la miro fijamente y le dijo:

Granger no quiero que me vuelvas a ver con ojos de condolencias, ni tu ni nadie debe sentir pena por mí, pase lo que pase sigo siendo un Malfoy y sigo teniendo el orgullo de mi apellido y no permitiré que me mires derrotado, es cierto que me duele lo de mi madre pero eso no te incumbe, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas tratando de contenerse pero luego no pudo, soltó en llanto a pesar de estar frente a Hermione.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo, lo sostuvo en sus brazos y él se dejo, dejo que una "sangre sucia", como él la llamaba de vez en cuando, lo consolara como si fuese su más viejo amigo, ella no pensó lo que hacía, simplemente lo hizo, sintió una gran confianza entre los dos, una cierta complicidad que sabia cambiaria las cosas entre ellos, por lo menos para ella. Draco seguía llorando amargamente hasta que de repente ceso el llanto y trato de incorporarse, se seco los ojos y le tendió una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantar, ella, que no cabía en su asombro, tomo la mano y se levanto, Draco se disculpo de la manera más amable que pudo y se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hermione quedo atónita, se olvido por completo de Ron en ese momento, le intrigaba la actitud de Draco, tan agresiva en un principio y dulce al final. Decidió seguir con su camino al su dormitorio.

Llegando a la sala común vio a Harry sentado en una silla y a Ron dormido en la otra. Harry se levanto intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Ron y se acerco a Hermione:

Herm, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Te comportas muy rara con nosotros y mas con Ron siendo su primer día como novios oficiales, creí que eso era lo que querías y que estarías mas emocionada

Perdóname Harry, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y las tareas, los exámenes no me dejan concentrarme en otra cosa, sabes que es muy importante que aprobemos todo, ustedes deberían estar estudiando también, pero básicamente es eso, sabes que estoy muy feliz con lo de Ron y si me permites tengo muchísimo sueño, buenas noches- mintió Hermione

Harry la miro con desconfianza, no le creía del todo pero decidió que era mejor no presionarla, medio despertó a Ron y lo llevo al dormitorio de los varones. Hermione no quería mentirle a Harry pero sabía que Harry le diría a Ron si ella le dijera la verdad, dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su dormitorio, vio su cama y se tendió en ella sin querer pensar en nada mas pero sin poder quitarse una imagen de la mente: unos ojos fríos como el hielo.

Bueno por fin después de 3 años retomo esta historia, lo siento, se que lo abandone mucho pero a decir verdad me había olvidado de esta, pero ahora aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y espero que me dejen muchos reviews, gracias

Esteffy


End file.
